sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Judge Reinhold
| birth_place = Wilmington, Delaware, U.S. | occupation = Actor | years_active = 1979–present | spouse = Carrie Frazier (1985–1986) Amy Miller (m. 2000) | children = }} Edward Ernest "Judge" Reinhold, Jr. (born May 21, 1957) is an American actor who has starred in several Hollywood movies, such as Ruthless People, Fast Times at Ridgemont High, Gremlins, and Daddy's Dyin': Who's Got the Will?, and both trilogies for ''Beverly Hills Cop'' and ''The Santa Clause''. Early life Reinhold was born in Wilmington, Delaware, the son of Regina Celeste (née Fleming) and Edward Ernest Reinhold, Sr., a trial lawyer.Judge Reinhold Biography from FilmReference.com He was raised in Fredericksburg, Virginia, until his family moved to Martin County, Florida, prior to his junior year in high school. His father nicknamed him "Judge" when he was just two weeks old because as a baby he looked stern, like a judge. Reinhold graduated from Martin County High School, although he attended Alexis I. duPont High School in the 9th and 10th grades. He went on to attend Mary Washington College and North Carolina School of the Arts, after which he performed at various regional theaters, including Burt Reynolds' Dinner Theater in Jupiter, Florida. Career Early roles Reinhold has appeared in more than 60 films. His first appearance on screen was in the Wonder Woman episode "Amazon Hot Wax" (1979), in which he played Jeff Gordon, a singer who gets caught up in an extortion ring in the music business. He had a lead role in the movie Running Scared (1980) and a support part in the comedy Stripes (1981) which was a big hit. He was one of many names in the flop comedy Pandemonium (1982). Reinhold's first major film role was as high school senior Brad Hamilton in Fast Times at Ridgemont High (1982), along with then-unknown actors Sean Penn, Phoebe Cates, Forest Whitaker, Jennifer Jason Leigh, and Nicolas Cage. "I thought my career would really take off after that role," Reinhold said later. "Instead, Sean's career took off." Reinhold had small roles in The Lords of Discipline (1983), and Gremlins (1984) and he appeared in an uncredited role in Pat Benatar's music video for "Shadows of the Night". ''Beverly Hills Cop'' and stardom Reinhold's career really started to gain momentum when he played Detective Billy Rosewood, the junior police detective sent to trail Eddie Murphy's character, in Beverly Hills Cop (1984). The film's huge success led to Reinhold being given starring roles in Roadhouse 66 (1985), Head Office (1985) and Off Beat, but none of them was particularly successful. However, Ruthless People (1986), where he had a support role, was a big hit. That year he said in an interview, "In my movies I portray this 'Everyman' persona, someone everybody can empathize with. People can identify with a guy like me." Reinhold tried to get financing for a film based on Carl Hiaasen's best-selling novel Tourist Season, but it was never made. Instead, he appeared in Beverly Hills Cop II (1987), which was another large success. Reinhold was given the lead in Vice Versa (1988). Vice Versa flopped. "That was really the end of my highfalutin Hollywood career," Reinhold said later. "That's when the phone stopped ringing." He also developed a reputation for being difficult on set. "I was spoiled, and I was arrogant," said Reinhold of this period later. "I was very demanding, had an overblown image of who I was and got a reputation for being difficult. And rightfully so." Return to supporting roles Reinhold moved to Santa Fe. "It was a very difficult time," he said. "I don't know if you've ever had this experience where all of your friends know something about you, but it comes as a total and complete shock to you. And you have to face it. It was an extremely painful thing for me--to recognize and take responsibility for the damage that I'd done... It's been a profound change for me, and I'm grateful for it," he said. "If Vice Versa had become a success, I might not have dealt with any of this, and I'm not sure where I would be now." He had supporting roles in Rosalie Goes Shopping (1989) and Daddy's Dyin': Who's Got the Will? (1990) and the lead in Enid Is Sleeping (1991) and Zandalee (1991). Reinhold starred in the Canadian hard rock band Harem Scarem's 1992 music video "Honestly" as the male love interest. In 1992, he said, "I've learned a lot in the past three years. It's been pretty painful, but I'm grateful for all of it, 'cause I've grown up more in the past three years than I have in my whole life." In 1994, Reinhold appeared in Beverly Hills Cop III and The Santa Clause. He has reprised the role of Dr. Neal Miller for the Santa Clause sequels. Later career Reinhold was nominated for an Emmy for a role on Seinfeld in which he played the infamous "close talker" who developed an obsession with Jerry's parents. He has also been seen in Steven Spielberg's epic miniseries Into the West and replaced Charles Grodin in two direct-to-video movies in the Beethoven film series. Reinhold appeared in the 2008 political satire Swing Vote. Reinhold returned as Det. William Rosewood for the fourth installment of the Beverly Hills Cop series, with Eddie Murphy, with Rush Hour's Brett Ratner directing. Cultural references Reinhold has occasionally been referred to in film and television, largely in reference to his first name. In the film Fanboys, Billy Dee Williams appears as a courtroom judge named "Judge Reinhold". In the ''Becker'' episode "Trials and Defibrillations", the presiding judge is called Judge (Miriam) Reinhold. In Arrested Development, Reinhold, playing himself, appears as the judge of a fictional court show, a parody of such series as Judge Judy and Judge Mathis. Reinhold similarly voiced his own portrayal in Clerks: The Animated Series, in which he was also portrayed as a courtroom judge. Filmography Awards and nominations Personal life Reinhold was arrested at Dallas Love Field airport on December 8, 2016, for disorderly conduct after objecting to a patdown from security. He spent ten hours in jail, and pleaded no contest the next month, taking a 90-day deferred sentence. References External links * * Judge Reinhold(Aveleyman) Category:1957 births Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:Living people Category:Male actors from Delaware Category:Male actors from Florida Category:Male actors from Virginia Category:Male actors from Wilmington, Delaware Category:People from Fredericksburg, Virginia Category:People from West Palm Beach, Florida Category:University of Mary Washington alumni Category:University of North Carolina School of the Arts alumni